Promise impossible
by Eagle Gold
Summary: Post "¡Yo soy Santa!". Kagome confiaba en el aire prometedor de la época para aprobar aquellos exámenes en el posterior año pero ni toda la magia del mundo podría evitar a cierto hanyou de traje rojo.En respuesta a "Más sidra, por favor: ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!".


**Atención:** La obra pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

El cuarto reto que tome fue la n°8: _Promesa de año nuevo que nunca vas a cumplir. "Este año nuevo voy a estudiar más"_

**Resumen: **Kagome confiaba en el aire prometedor de la época para aprobar aquellos exámenes en el posterior año pero ni toda la magia del mundo podría evitar a cierto hanyou de traje rojo._En respuesta a "Más sidra, por favor: ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!".  
_

* * *

Suspiro. Verdaderamente estaba jodida. Kagome parpadeó unos momentos ¿Qué demonios haría? Debía estudiar apenas terminara la fiesta de Año Nuevo puesto que al día siguiente del primer día del año tendría que rendir un examen de ayuda ¡Y de matemáticas! ¿Acaso su profesor no tiene espíritu bondadoso? De seguro era un solitario que solo convivía con libros tan viejos como él.

— Por suerte Inuyasha está del otro lado del pozo —Pensó mientras ponía elementos de geometría sobre su escritorio y comenzaba a realizar figuras de la misma materia.

— ¡Kagome! —El compas casi se entierra en la mano de Kagome ante el susto que provoco aquel grito proveniente del hanyou — ¡Kagome!

— ¿Para qué me esmero en pensar que no vendrá? —Quería llorar, quería morirse, revivir y morirse de nuevo. Cerró su libro y bajo hacía la sala donde Inuyasha estaba entretenido con el gato de la familia — ¿No se supone que no vendrías hasta mañana?

— Chiquilla tonta, no dejare que nadie se te acerque —Respondió con posesividad. Se acercó a Kagome para abrazarla y mirar desconfiando todo el entorno —Además soy Santa y tu mi señora Santa.

— ¿Todavía sigue con esa idea en su mente? — Si bien la idea de Inuyasha como el regordete navideño los unió como pareja, comenzaba a resultar pesado —Como digas Inuyasha, pero será mejor que no me molestes —El hanyou movió sus orejas con desconcierto — Debo estudiar para un examen el día siguiente a Año nuevo.

— ¿Estudiar? ¿No se suponía que no asistías a la escuela? —Indagó extrañado. Sota le habría explicado que para Navidad y Año Nuevo no se iba a la escuela para así poder descansar y compartir las fiestas.

— Sí pero, debido a la cantidad de ausencias por la búsqueda de fragmentos debo realizar una examen de ayuda —Explico resignada, el hanyou agachó la cabeza —Descuida Inuyasha. Yo podré pasar Año Nuevo contigo y mi familia pero luego tendré que estudiar ¿Entiendes?

— ¡Feh! Como quieras —E Inuyasha fingiendo nada de importancia se retiro pero en su interior se sentía terrible porque su amada tenía que estar prisionera de los exámenes y no poder disfrutar del inicio del Año Nuevo como había disfrutado de la Navidad — ¡Malditos exámenes!

— ¿Qué sucede amigo con Orejas de perro? —El pequeño Higurashi apareció en el pasillo mirando atónito a Inuyasha.

— ¿Cómo es posible que Kagome tenga que enfrentar exámenes si no asisten a la escuela? —Interrogó con molestia. Sota parpadeó unos segundos y recordando una charla con su hermana le explico.

— Es porque el profesor de matemáticas es un Grinch. Nunca adoro las fiestas de esta época. Él nos dice que es una pérdida de tiempo.

— ¿Un Grinch? ¿Qué demonios es eso? —Inuyasha estaba muy molesto ¡Todo era culpa de un patético sujeto que al parecer odiaba la Navidad!

— El Grinch es un ser que odia la Navidad —Contestó el hermano de Kagome.

— ¿Es un enemigo de la Navidad? —Los ojos ambarinos de Inuyasha se mostraban impacientes.

— Podría decirse que sí —Sota tragó saliva, la sonrisa vengativa en el rostro de su cuñado era señal de problemas — ¿Qué piensas hacer amigo con orejas?

— Solo le daré un merecido a ese sujeto —E Inuyasha desapareció saltando por una de las grandes ventanas y corriendo hacía la ciudad de Tokio. El hermano de Kagome tenía una clara idea de lo haría el hanyou pero quiso pensar que no sería lo que tenía en mente.

— ¿Hija? ¿Te encuentras bien? —La madre de Kagome encontró su a hija envuelta entre libros y libros de matemáticas. Ella despertó y miro atónita a Kagome —Hija, ¿Cuanto llevas aquí?

— Desde la mañana ¿Qué sucedió? ¿E Inuyasha? —Naomi desvió su mirada e Kagome la inspeccionó perpleja. Algo había sucedido con su novio —Mamá, ¿E Inuyasha?

— Él se fue hace unas horas. Tu abuelo y Sota lo han buscado por todas partes pero no lo encuentran —La angustia reflejada en los ojos de su hija hizo a Naomi inquietarse aun más por la situación de su yerno — ¿Tienes idea de que pudo haber ocurrido?

_—Como digas Inuyasha, pero será mejor que no me molestes. _Había mandado al cuerno a Inuyasha sin medir que sus sentimientos ¡Era una maldita insensible! ¿Dónde es que estaría ahora aquel humano con detalles caninos? No lo dudo dos veces y se levantó a buscarlo.

— Mamá ¿Qué es más importante? ¿El amor o el estudio? —Kagome miro con decisión a los ojos de su madre la cual permanecía seria.

— Si fuera una madre ordinaria te diría que estudiaras, pero ambas sabemos que desde aquel día en que atravesaste el pozo toda esta familia y templo han cambiado—En sus labios se formó una sonrisa con mucho orgullo hacía su hija—Ve por Inuyasha.

Y abrigándose con sus obsequios navideños la joven sacerdotisa salió en busca del arrogante hanyou. Abuelo y hermano de la joven la distinguieron correr hacía la escaleras del templo y tras ella a su madre, un cruce de miradas les bastó para vislumbrar que consistía en la búsqueda del familiar de peculiares orejas.

* * *

Dio un suspiro leve y descendió exhausto, miro el reflejo de la luna y apretó sus dientes. La leve brisa movió su traje al mismo tiempo que con sus orbes divisaba hacía la pequeña luz que salía del cuarto piso que, por extraño que parezca, lo hizo sentir un llamado, un presentimiento.

— Keh—Aquel ruido hizo eco en la calle y rompió el silencio nocturno. La cera cubierta por el manto blanco era testigo del sonido originado de sus grandes zancadas en dirección al edificio por el cual se subió por las cañerías con sumo sigilo—Es aquí, o por lo menos eso me dice este manuscrito—El manuscrito, o mejor conocido como libro, tenía la dirección y nombre del profesor de matemáticas quien aparentemente era Yuki Seishirou.

Inuyasha, listo a vencer al Grinch, despedazó el cristal de la ventana y se introduzco al departamento. En la primera habitación se encontró en la sala, había una chimenea y a su derecha el resplandeciente árbol adornado por las luces, un sillón que al costado tenía una mesilla con un café encima. El hanyou arrugó su nariz delatando que la bebida era tibia y había sido servida recientemente lo que dejaba en claro que Yuki estaba despierto.

— Acércate Grinch ¡Te daré tu merecido! —Una sonrisa perversa se formó en los labios de Inuyasha al exclamar aquella provocación el profesor quien al hacer un ruido en la cocina percató al invasor de su departamento dándole tiempo a ocultarse agarrándose de las viguetas del techo.

— ¡Nada mejor que café y galletas para acompañar la noche! —Exclamó Yuki acomodándose en su sillón— ¿Pero qué…¿Quién rayos rompió mi ventana? —Asomó su vista hacía la calle lanzando un par de insultos y volvió a meterse—Estos vándalos sin control de sus padres. ¡Deberían darles tarea todos años en Navidad!

— ¡Eso no será esta noche Grinch! —Acompañado de un gran estruendo el hanyou cayó frente a Yuki quien se asustó abruptamente— ¿Proporcionar tarea en Navidad? ¡No lo creas posible en mi presencia!

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios eres tú? —Yuki observó a Inuyasha de pies a cabeza— ¿Eres un cosplay acaso?

— No te hagas el estúpido Grinch ¡Tu solo desaparécete y no le des tarea a Kagome! —Le indico sujetándolo de la camisa con sus orbes ambarinos fijos en él— ¿Entiendes mis palabras Grinch? ¿O prefieres entender otro tipo de palabras?

— ¡Espera, espera! ¿Tienes que ver algo con esa alumna mía? ¿Y me convocas por el nombre del sujeto de odiaba la Navidad? —Seishirou comenzó a lanzar una cuantas carcajadas— ¡Esto sí es gracioso! ¡El novio cosplay de Higurashi amenazándome por darle tarea a su novia en esta época! ¡Qué gracioso!

— ¡Keh! ¿Gracioso? ¡Lo que será gracioso será tu cara en mi puño! —Inuyasha tiró al profesor de Kagome hacía el techo con el objetivo de que caiga la cara de este en su puño—¡Recibe mi…

— ¡Abajo, abajo, abajo! —La histérica voz de Kagome llegó a los oídos finos de Inuyasha provocando así su descenso al suelo— ¡Profesor Seishirou! ¿Se encuentra bien?

— ¿Eh? ¿Higurashi? Espero que me dé una buena explicación ante esto—El ceño fruncido del viejo profesor hizo que Kagome despidiera una sonrisa nerviosa e incómoda.

— Esa es la historia. Por favor disculpe a Inuyasha y no diga nada ¿Puede ser profesor? —Kagome poniendo su cara de niña buena intento convencer a su viejo profesor que resignadamente asintió— ¡Qué bien! ¡Yo sabía que no era amargado!

— O un Grinch—Murmuró Sota por lo bajo.

— ¡Feh! Todo este lio por los exámenes—Cuestionó el hanyou molesto— ¡Mira pequeña ingenua! ¡Ahora debes ponerte a estudiar!

— Es verdad hermana, debes esforzarte porque no creo que siempre este Inuyasha para asustar al Sr. Yuki o cualquier profesor de matemáticas que exista—Bromeó su hermano.

— Es cierto, ¡_Este año nuevo voy a estudiar más!_ —Prometió Kagome extendiendo sus brazos, pero el profesor Seishirou no mostraba signos de felicidad— ¿Qué sucede profesor?

— Higurashi, por lo he oído y ha ocurrido esta noche déjeme serle sincero: No prometa algo que no cumplirá ¿Sí? —Y dicho esas palabras Yuki invito a retirarse a los jóvenes—Mucho menos será posible un estudio serio con un novio con el que tiene—Al finalizar esa frase y cerrar su puerta Kagome se echo a llorar en el piso como si sufriera un ataque.

— ¡Kagome! ¡No llores! ¡No debes llorar! —Suplicaba Inuyasha con un nudo en la garganta— ¡Ahora si estoy muerto!—Pensaba internamente.

— El profesor tiene razón—Analizaba Sota viendo la puerta y también la escena de su hermana con su novio—Uno puede prometer pero con Inuyasha cerca ni la magia de la época nos salvara.

— Oye Kagome ¿Crees que soy un impedimento para estudiar? —Las palabras de Inuyasha retumbaron en Kagome quien se acerco levemente acariciando su mejilla.

—No eres un impedimento para estudiar Inuyasha—Dijo con un dulce tono de voz— ¡Eres un obstáculo como ahora! ¡Abajo, abajo, abajo!

— ¿Para qué me esfuerzo? —Pensaba Inuyasha siendo enterrado en el suelo.

**Fin**

* * *

**Nota: **Mi quinto escrito de Inuyasha con motivo navideño y sinceramente no se como llegué a tantos.

¡Que lio a Kagome! ¡Yuki era confundido con el Grinch! ¿Qué les parecio?

Y este relato navideño corresponde a: topic / 84265 /101753516 /1 / M%C3%A1s-sidra-por-favor-La-fiesta-es-en-Si%C3%A9ntate

Dejen sus comentarios y si comentan, por favor, agreguen a favoritos.

Feliz Navidad atrasada y prospero Año Nuevo adelantado pero no tanto.

Saludos de parte de Eagle Gold y mi parvada de aguilas (Gold, Chiquito, Agatha, Monalisa, Emperador, Donald y Luisito) Estos son los pichones que nacieron en el criadero de mi padre y yo los cuido.


End file.
